Discoveries
by Regina de Morte a.k.a. Mezza
Summary: What happens when a copy of Clockwork Angel finds its way into Clary's hands? Read and find out.  I promise to finish this.    HIATUS - Sad, I know. At least I'm not kidding anyone.
1. Thames River Song

This is quite literally me, my Midsummer Knights Dream pet, Magnus ;) [head over to www DOT fantasypuppet DOT com and see how freakin' awesome they are!], and Cassie Clare's literary genius: Clockwork Angel. I sadly do not have a beta. :( For reference every **bold** word belongs to Cassie and those people that get some money from the book, like the cover artist, and everything else is mine. :)

Set after CoG before anything else major happens. When that is? I don't know we'll have to wait until April… Are you as excited as I am?

Yes I list this in crossover seeing as… hmmm the TMI gang is reading about the TID gang. Makes sense to me. So if it doesn't to you… Sucks. *shrugs*

I do NOT own TMI or TID or HP or the Library of Congress… oh drat. ;) I did include the full version of Thames River Song for those who may not have read it yet.

.o.O.o.

I sighed smashing my head against one of the library's tables. There was positively nothing to do. Now that that man who I still refuse to call father was dead even training didn't seem as if it mattered quite as much. Sure, there were still demons, but it just didn't seem as bad, ya know? Things were fine. Malec was going great. Simon and Maia were now "just friends," and it seemed like they would stay that way. Dear Angel please let that be the end of it. Those two would be the death of Isabelle, and in turn everyone else near her. Thankfully Simon got off whatever he was on and decided that he loved Izzy after all. Not like we hadn't been thinking that all along idiot.

My brain kept flying about the past few months, after the battle… and after the party. Mom and Luke were going to be married, life was great. Now what on Earth am I supposed to do? I honestly could not see any of us just taking on a few demons when they showed up. It seemed too normal for those who had just _saved_ the entire _world_. It was just strange to not be in fear of something.

I started to walk amongst the books in the library. Sure, someone might get hurt by a demon, but I could fix them up in no time. And if I couldn't, Magnus could. I glanced at titles of books. All of them seemed so boring. All of them were full of facts on demons, how to kill them, or on various downworlder species. I know because I had read most of them.

I walked down another aisle of books no one ever bothered to look at after another. I mean really, why did we have these things anymore? That's when it hit me. It was just like the Library of Congress, just with no interesting books what so ever. Almost as if the library was talking back a book caught my eye. It didn't have a title. _That's odd_.

I grabbed the book and was surprised. There was nothing in it. And I don't mean it was full of blank pages like Riddle's diary from Harry Potter, I mean there were no pages. It was just like someone took the book and ripped the binding out all together. That's certainly strange. I looked back to the shelf to see if it was just old and somehow my disturbing it had caused this, but no such luck. I removed the books around it and found a big load of nothing.

_Well_, I thought, _two can play this game_. I pulled out my stele and began to draw on the self. Then stopped. _Reveal? No… Find? No… Not Hide?..._ Woah, heck, I did not just think of drawing a 'not hide' rune… Before I knew it I was done. _Divulge_, I read. _Fitting_. I waited for something extraordinary to happen, but, once again, no such luck.

I was ready to give up, my boredom taking over, when I saw a small notch in the wood. I looked closer, it wasn't a notch! I smiled smugly and pressed my pointer finger into it and lifted. _AH HA!_ There was a small, thick book sitting inside. I opened the book excitedly, hoping for I don't know what. _Adventure? Most likely_. I was shocked… 1878. 1878! This was so old! Did this Institute even exists then. I mentally smacked myself, of course it did. I gazed at the title again, Clockwork Angel, by Cassandra Clare. Hmm… It couldn't hurt to read it.

I wondered to the nearest comfortable chair, which just happened to be in the back of the library, and sat down. I cracked open the book and skipped over the title pages and foung a poem:

**Thames River Song**

_**The tides of the mind are slow**_

_**they flow through time**_

_**past monuments in limestone**_

_**and tall needles of glass.**_

_**Almost imperceptibly, a note of salt**_

_**slips in and the river rises,**_

_**darkening to the color of tea,**_

_**swelling to meet the green.**_

_**Above its banks the cogs and wheels**_

_**of monstrous machines**_

_**clank and spin, the ghost within**_

_**vanishes into its coils,**_

_**whispering mysteries.**_

_**We are at war.**_

_**Each tiny golden cog has teeth,**_

_**each great wheel moves**_

_**a pair of hands which take**_

_**the water from the river,**_

_**devour it, convert it into steam,**_

_**coerce the great machine to run**_

_**on the force of its dissolution.**_

_**They each believe that they can take apart**_

_**the ancient powers, rebuild the pillars of the world.**_

_**Gently, the tide is rising,**_

_**corrupting the mechanism.**_

_**Salt, rust and silt**_

_**slowing the gears.**_

_**Down at the banks**_

_**the iron tanks**_

_**sway into their moorings**_

_**with the hollow boom**_

_**of a gigantic bell,**_

_**of drum and cannon**_

_**which cry out in a tongue of thunder**_

_**and the river rolls under.**_

**- Elka Cloke**

Oh kay. That's not ominous or foreboding _at all_… I looked out the window and saw it was black outside. Whatever else was in the book would have to wait. I closed the book and made for my room down the corridor.

.o.O.o.

After taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and all of the other monotonous things we do while getting ready for bed I glanced at the small book sitting on my nightstand. I really wanted to know what was inside, but I also knew that I was training tomorrow when Jace and his adoptive family got back from Idris.

You see, they decided that it would be perfectly fine for me to run the institute for three days while they were gone. Not that anything had happened, other then me losing my mind because of the boredom, I just hated being stuck in this monstrous place alone. Well, I had Church, but… Church still didn't like me that much. I sighed grabbing the book.

I flipped past the ill-omened poem from earlier and checked how many pages the Prologue was. 11. I could read that! I'd be done within the hour. I smiled and nestled further into my bed, started to read, and instantly was drawn in:

**PROLOGUE**

**London, April 1878. **_How did this get into the New York Institute then?_

**The demon exploded in a shower of ichor and guts. ** _Shadowhunters._

** William Herondale **_Jace! This must be one of his realatives! _**jerked back the dagger he was holding, but it was too late. The viscous acid of the demon's blood had already begun to eat away at the shining blade. He swore and tossed the weapon aside; it landed in a filthy puddle and commenced smoldering like a doused match. The demon itself, of course, had vanished-dispatched back to whatever hellish world it had come from, though not without leaving a mess behind. **

**"Jem!" Will called, turning around. "Where are you? Did you see that? Killed it with one blow! Not bad, eh?" **I laughed. _Yep, definitely related to Jace. Nice to know that the cockiness runs deep in the family._

**But there was no answer to Will's shout; his hunting partner had been standing behind him in the damp and crooked street a few moments before, guarding his back, Will was positive, but now Will was alone in the shadows. He frowned in annoyance-it was much less fun showing off without Jem to show off to. **I snorted. I_f Will gets anymore Jace-like I could interchange the two and never know the difference._ **He glanced behind him, to where the street narrowed into a passage that gave onto the black, heaving water of the Thames in the distance. Through the gap Will could see the dark outlines of docked ships, a forest of masts like a leafless orchard. No Jem there; perhaps he had gone back to Narrow Street in search of better illumination. With a shrug Will headed back the way he had come. **

**Narrow Street cut across Limehouse, between the docks beside the river and the cramped slums spreading west toward Whitechapel. It was as narrow as its name suggested **_No shit Sherlock!_**, lined with warehouses and lopsided wooden buildings. At the moment it was deserted; even the drunks staggering home from the Grapes up the road had found somewhere to collapse for the night. Will liked Limehouse, liked the feeling of being on the edge of the world, where ships left each day for unimaginably far ports. That the area was a sailor's haunt, and consequently full of gambling hells, opium dens, and brothels, didn't hurt either. **_Lovely, just lovely. _I did _not_ want to know that. **It was easy to lose yourself in a place like this. He didn't even mind the smell of it-smoke and rope and tar, foreign spices mixed with the dirty river-water smell of the Thames. **

**Looking up and down the empty street, he scrubbed the sleeve of his coat across his face, trying to rub away the ichor that stung and burned his skin. The cloth came away stained green and black. There was a cut on the back of his hand too, a nasty one. **_Use your stele moron… _**He could use a healing rune. **_See! _**One of Charlotte's, preferably. **_What? How are people's iratzes different? _**She was particularly good at drawing **_**iratzes**_. I slapped myself mentally, _I of all people should know the answer to that. Did this Charlotte have more Angel blood like Jace and I? Who is Charlotte, there's a better question._

**A shape detached itself from the shadows and moved toward Will. He started forward, then paused. It wasn't Jem, but rather a mundane policeman wearing a bell-shaped helmet, a heavy overcoat, and a puzzled expression. He stared at Will, or rather through Will. However accustomed Will had become to glamour, it was always strange to be looked through as if he weren't there. **_I'll second that. _I'm _still _not use to that myself. **Will was seized with the sudden urge to grab the policeman's truncheon and watch while the man flapped around, trying to figure out where it had gone **_Will!_**; but Jem had scolded him the few times he'd done that before **_Thank goodness someone around keeps this Herondale grounded…_**, and while Will never really could understand Jem's objections to the whole enterprise, it wasn't worth making him upset. **_Of course you wouldn't understand, Jace doesn't either. I remember scolding Jace many times before he finally stopped harassing Simon with a glamour on._

**With a shrug and a blink, the policeman moved past Will, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath about swearing off the gin before he truly started seeing things. **_ I huffed. That doesn't make what you did right Will. _**Will stepped aside to let the man pass, then raised his voice to a shout: "James Carstairs! Jem! Where are you, you disloyal bastard?" **_Will!_

The clock in my room beeped loudly signaling that it was now two in the morning. _Angel_! It can't be _that_ late! I, however, knew better than to fight with the clock whose soul job was to be right about the time. I sighed and shut the book, resting it on my nightstand by aforementioned clock. I guess I'm better off waiting for Jace and the others to get back anyway. I could never keep this a secret, and I'd loathe explaining everything to them if I just finished the book in one night.

I fell asleep staring at the book, wondering what all it had to tell.

.o.O.o.

I know, I didn't do the entire Prologue, but I want the others to be there for the entire book.

So, first chapter. I do plan on finishing this. However that may take a while, but never fear I WILL FINISH! I promise you. Or else Magnus will peck out my eyes or something awful.

Mezza.


	2. Coming Home

Hello again! Round two. Enjoy!

I would love to have a beta. Not really sure how to find one. So, I guess if you're a reader who qualifies I would love to have you. I would really love if you had a open schedule, because mine is crammed tight so I'll be updating at all sorts of hours and times.

I do not own the **bold** text, that's Cassie's, the characters, Cassie's too, or anything that could possibly be Cassie's. I do however own the somewhat witty and sarcastic remarks her characters make. ;)

.o.O.o.

_Beep. Beep! BEEP!_ I smashed the alarm clock hoping to silence it. I've never been a morning person. I would much rather sleep in or just rest personally, but the Lightwood's were coming back today, so, that's a no go. I groaned and sat up looking at the clock. _5:30!_ I did NOT set my clock for _5:30!_ I fell back down and rubbed my face. _Who on Earth would be that mean to me!_ Everyone knows I can't go back to sleep once I'm awake. The cogs slowly started turning in my head. _Magnus. Bane._ Oh I'm going to kill him when I find him.

I got out of bed furious and went about my normal morning routine. Brushed my teeth, washed my face, pulled back my hair in a way where it seemed the least horrible, put on some clothes and left my room. Only this time I left my room with a blade and my stele out and ready to be used. Magnus was going to pay… somehow.

I decided to start towards the kitchen, other than the fact I needed a meal to start off my obnoxiously early day I was hoping he would be there waiting for me. I drew a rune on the kitchen door and saw Magnus entertaining Church with kitty treats. I smirked. He was gonna get it. I just didn't know what_ it_ was. Oh well, now is better than any other time I guess.

I kicked the doors open with a look of vehemence on my face that no one had ever seen the likes of before, glaring at Magnus, blade and stele (which I believe to be worse if I'm the one wielding it) at the ready.

Magnus didn't even glance up. "Good. Now that you're up we can start getting the party ready," Magnus said, still playing with Church.

I blanched. "What?"

He looked to me and smiled, "We're having a 'Welcome Back Lightwoods' party!"

"No, Magnus. _We_ are not."

"Oh Clary dear, yes you're right. _We_ aren't. _We_ plus Luke, your mother, Simon and Maia are though." I dropped my blade and stele into my belt. I knew better than to try to talk him out of this, it didn't go so well when Izzy tried.

"Fine, BUT I want it on the record that I had _absolutely nothing_ to do with this when it blows up in your face. Got it?"

"Fine, fine Clary. All the more fame for the Magnificent Magnus!" Magnus clapped to himself and drug me to the library.

.o.O.o.

I was apparently _not_ the only person Magnus pissed off this morning. The aforementioned list of people were sitting in the chairs looking ready to kill Magnus. _Wait a minute. WHY do they all have coffee! I didn't get coffee!_

"Hey! Why didn't I get coffee!" I protested at Magnus.

"Well dear, I woke you up last. Consider it their prize for getting here so early!" I groaned and slid next to Simon while Magnus started his longwinded speech about his 'perfect party' and his 'perfect party plan.'

"So when did Magnus collect you?" I whispered to Simon, acting like I was paying attention to Magnus.

"It's not really the 'when' that mattered it's the 'how'" Simon corrected.

"That's got to be a good story."

"You don't know the half of it. He not only woke me up at _3:38 A.M. _He did so by pouring slime on me."

"When you say _slime…_"

"I mean classic Nickelodeon TV show slime." I snickered. At least he was smart enough not to try that with me. Maybe he didn't have a death wish after all.

"Clary!" Apparently my snicker was loud enough to catch Magnus' attention.

"Yes?" I prayed to the Angel he wouldn't make me do anything too drastic.

"Your task is to clean the library. We will be holding the affair here, and frankly right now it looks downright dreary. I refuse to welcome them home in such a place, and it is _not_ 'perfect'" He looked at me expectantly and smiled.

_Shit._ "Of course Magnus." I knew better than to piss him off when he had one of his 'perfect plans going.

He clapped and dismissed everyone to do their chores. He ran out the door to do something and everyone else started to get moving after grumbling about sparkly warlocks.

.o.O.o.

_HA! DONE!_ Magnus had underestimated me. I made a cleaning rune that banished all the filth the library had been holding. I smiled to myself as I looked around. It looked 'perfect.' Maybe I could sell the use of that rune… I'd certainly be rich enough. But I don't really think that's aloud so…

I bit my lip, Magnus had allotted me two hours extra to do this, and I was to find him at the end of that time. All I had to do now was stay in the library until my two hours were up. _Now what…_

I decided to look back in the secret compartment that I found the book in to see if there was anything else left there. I mean, I might as well, I've got two hours to kill… I walked across the library and took the bookless book, as I had named it, off of the shelf placing it on top of another stack of books. I opened the compartment and couldn't see anything.

_Well, that sucks_. I grabbed the witchlight Jace had given me out of my pocket and held it near the opening. The space wasn't too big, however I couldn't see that much of it. I was about to give up and go find Magnus but I saw a glimmer out of the corner of my eye.

_Darned shortness!_ I couldn't see what it was. I put the witchlight down and ran to get a chair to stand in. I jumped into the chair and snatched the witchlight again, causing it to glow. I pushed my hand into the space and looked for whatever the source of the glimmer was. I switched my hands to see from a different angle, but found nothing.

_Angel!_ There was something in there and I knew it. I slammed my fist against the shelf and plopped into the chair. I decided that it was probably the lack of sleep playing tricks on my mind; I mean there was a soft ticking noise, almost like a small heart beating, but that had to be in my mind too. Or I was just numb to the clock in the library and it seemed softer now.

I sighed and closed to compartment, placed the bookless book into its spot and returned the chair to its place. I checked the clock, 7:49, almost time to go find Magnus. _Might as well go now_. I heard the ticking again. Confused I looked towards the clock. It wasn't that clock…

Figuring it was the fact I had gotten basically no sleep the previous night I shrugged it off and went to find Magnus.

.o.O.o.

"Magnus!" I turned again at the ticking noise but found nothing. _That_ was getting annoying _fast_.

"Clary!" Magnus looked as if someone had beaten him with a wooden board.

"Magnus? You okay?"

"What? Oh, yes, yes perfectly fine little shadowhunter." He smirked, "I thought I wouldn't be seeing you for a while. Is the library clean?"

It was my turn to smirk. "Yes, it's 'perfect.'"

"Oh, well then." He looked saddened. He had most likely wanted me to suffer more than I did. "I guess you can go get ready. They should be here in an hour or two…"

"Alright." I turned and walked out the door closing it swiftly behind me so he wouldn't change his mind.

_Thunk._

_What _was that?

I opened the door again to find Magnus looking highly uncomfortable. "Did you throw something at the door?" I asked slightly astonished.

"Yes, yes I did. I did not like that streamer one bit, it would have ruined everything."

I gave him an unsure glance, I could tell he was lying, "Oh kay…?" and left again. There was not a streamer on the ground… _What the heck Magnus?_

.o.O.o.

We were all sitting in the library waiting for our friends to get back just talking amongst ourselves promptly at nine 'o clock when Magnus entered and pulled me away from the group to talk.

"Clary." He whispered a short, clipped tone.

"Yes." I whispered back the same way.

"There is no need for rude tones here little girl!" I rolled my eyes. "I helped you! Look," he revealed a small figure to me. It was an angel with eyes like crescent moons. It wore a willowy dress and held a sword. Through its wings wove a chain, so as to wear it as a necklace. I thought I heard the ticking again.

"Magnus, what is that?" I asked intrigued and confused.

"_This_ is a piece of clockwork. I saw it following you around earlier and decided to see if it meant any harm. It seems to be perfectly fine though. So I thought you should have it seeing as it particularly likes you." He said handing it to me while walking back towards the others.

"Wait!" I spat and jogged to meet him. "How can this thing 'like' me?"

"Clary you of all people should know not to ask questions; just let it be. It is no danger to you alright." He said in a voice mixed with finality and exasperation walking back towards the party.

"Alright then, thank you Magnus. It's quite beautiful." I said as I followed him placing it around my neck. He didn't reply.

.o.O.o.

The Lightwoods had arrived hours ago; it had taken them forever to realize that there were people there. They were quite intrigued about how clean the library was. Turns out, _they _had never seen it _that _clean. I'll admit. I was smug about that. Robert and Maryse and Luke and Jocelyn had left long ago leaving the 'younger ones' alone. That earned them a rather snarky comment from Magnus. Which earned him one from Jocelyn.

I had been waiting to share the book with the rest of the gang, but I felt the need to wait for Magnus to leave. I felt sure that he had reacted strangely because of the little Clockwork Angel. _Oh. My. Angel! How stupid am I? This_ is what the book is about! My hand reached to feel the angel as I had my small epiphany. Now I was even _antsier_ about getting the gang to read the book. I felt a hand slide across my back stopping as it wrapped around my waist. Looking up I saw my favorite thing on the planet.

Jace Lightwood, I still firmly believed that was the best last name for him, was the best thing to ever happen to me for so many reasons. He had pissed me off and hurt me more than any other person on this planet had or could ever, but he made up for it by being my joy in life. I realized I had been staring when I saw the smirk form on his lips.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He jested.

"Well that wasn't original Jace. I had expected better of you." Full on knowing if I said I hadn't been staring all hell would break loose. Then _everyone_ would know I had been staring at my boyfriend, not that this wasn't old news or anything. I often got caught. Somehow I wasn't too embarrassed.

"Well…"

"Oh shush! You don't have a comeback and you know it." I pressed sticking out my tongue. He rolled his eyes and gave up. He pulled me closer to the others and we apparently came into a conversation regarding the two of us because they stopped when we arrived.

"I know I'm a God and all, but you may continue to talk in my presence, though I understand if you are speechless. I tend to do that to people." Jace said dryly. Resulting in glares and a slap from me.

"Clary," Isabelle muttered smirking, "I thought I told you to keep a muzzle on him!"

"I tried, however, it didn't go too well I…"

"OH MY GOODNESS! Just stop there please!" Simon interrupted looking distraught.

Magnus, Maia, and Jace snickered.

"It wasn't _that_ bad of a story" I aimed at him.

"Well it was good enough for me." Said a sickened Simon.

"Well now Simon, you should be used to these things dating Isabelle and all. The party is boring me now." Magnus declared rising from his seat next to Alec, "Alec and I are leaving. Good night everyone!" Alec was dragged from his seat and out the room to Angel knows where by Magnus. I didn't envy him, whatever Magnus had planned could not go well.

I shuddered earning a look from Jace. "I'm worried for him too. Last time Magnus had to make up for his being away… I'll put it this way for Simon's sensitive ears."

"HEY!" Simon protested like a child.

Jace smirked continuing, "We didn't see him for a few days. Now what was wrong with that Simon?"

"Nothing, that's why I said 'HEY.'"

"Oh, I thought you were saying hello, my bad." Jace quipped.

"He is so annoying, how do you put up with him Clary?" Simon glared at her as if his pain was her fault. It pretty much was though, so, she couldn't blame him.

"Because I love him." Clary smiled. Jace smirked and placed his arms around her. Simon looked defeated. Izzy just snickered.

"Well," Maia said, "I have stuff I gotta do. Plus it's getting late. I'll catch you all later."

She earned several mutters of farewell and sure thing as she walked out the door. Clary took this as her opportunity to show them her discovery.

"I'll be right back!" she shouted as she ran out the door, leaving behind her three very shocked and confused people. She ran out the library door and through the Institute all the way to her room where she barreled through her door, her eyes searching the space for her book. "AH HA!" she muttered to herself reaching and grabbing it with her left hand. She ran back to the library, hurled herself through the door and locked it behind her. She was quite proud of herself; she wasn't even out of breath.

"I have something that I wasn't to show to you all." Clary stated.

"I couldn't tell, there's not anything in your hand you know." Jace retorted smirking.

"Oh just shut up and let me talk Jace." Clary snapped, earning a few 'ohs' from Isabelle and Simon. Jace's smirk vanished as signaled for her to continue.

"Unless anyone else has something to say I'll start now," she looked at the three of them pointedly daring one of them to speak. "Good, now yesterday, before Magnus took over the Institute, I was insanely bored and wondering about the library. I happened upon a bookless book."

"Wait, a book can't be bookless." Simon exclaimed. She shot him a glare and he shut up raising his arms in defeat.

"As I was saying, I happened upon a bookless book. I thought it was quite odd that we had a book with no title and no pages. So, I looked around the self behind it and found a secret compartment."

"Oh! What was in it? Treasure?"

"JACE! Shut. Up." Clary roared. Everyone looked slightly scared for their lives. "The next person that interrupts is going to be in a world of pain. Got it?" I looked at them with an expression of annoyance. "Good. In that compartment was this book." I said holding up her discovery. "I haven't ready it yet," I fibbed, she hadn't read almost all of it yet. But they didn't need to know that.

"Of course you have," Isabelle said. "You may not have finished, but you've read part of it. You're a horrid liar Clary."

I blanched, "Fine, I've read almost none of it. I didn't even get through the prologue. I thought you would all like to read it with me."

"Can't you read Clary?" Jace jovially asked?

"Yes, I can, but I figured you of all people would want to read it considering that one of the people I read about last night is named William Herondale?" Jace when white. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"No, Clary, you just one upped him, he isn't very used to this, though he should be. Give him a moment to provide a stupid comeback. But, we would love to read this book. Especially now. Is Jace anything like ol' William?" Simon piped up.

"Oh, I don't know Simon. You'll have to read to find out if I'm like my great… great great?" Jace trailed off slightly confused.

"How old is it Clary," Isabelle inquired looking at the book I held in my hands.

"1878."

"Well then, I… nosegoes reading first!" Simon yelled.

.o.O.o.

So the next one is going to be the four of them and the Prologue. Excited yet? :)

Review if you wish. I'm not gonna beg for them.

Any questions? Feel free to ask me. E-mail, PM, comment. Doesn't matter I'll answer you.

Mezza


	3. Prolouge

Ummm…. Bring on the pitch forks I mean I didn't update for a good long while. BUT LOOK I UPDATED! A FULL CHAPTER! :D … no? Oh kay… x.x I do have a kinda not good enough excuse other than graduating… My friend was thinking about me making Tessa a character in it, and she wanted me to wait and see what exactly Tessa is so… I'm putting up a poll on my page. Don't know how, but I'm gonna find out! *thumbs up and cheesy smile*

To keep any confusion from happening:

- **Bold** means the Clockwork Angel text that is completely and totally owned by Cassandra Clare (Disclaimer! 0:)

- Normal means that it is my characters doing stuff, etc.

- _Italics_ Are used for characters' thoughts and emphasis.

ALSO! Up until now I have been writing from Clary's perspective. The way I want to do things, that isn't gonna work no more. So! Welcome to third person omniscient, with a slight focus on Clary. If you feel horrifically confused: I'll just write it again. Deal? *nods and smiles*

.o.O.o.

Quite possibly being the worst nosegoeser on the planet, Clary lost. Not that she minded too much, she had wanted to read. However it was completely worth it to see Jace slap himself in the face. _That_ was something someone should have caught on video for future blackmail use. Too bad no one did.

Attempts to read the poem at the beginning had been futile, in an attempt to actually make it somewhere into the rather large book Clary decided to forge ahead and made the executive decision to skip the poem.

Quieting everyone down Clary began the Prologue:

**PROLOGUE **"Did you really need to say that Clary?"

"Yes! Jace yes, just let me get more than a word into this book!" She let out a breath and continued.

**London, April 1878. "**How did this get into New York?"

"Simon! Maybe we'll find out if we can _read_ the book." Clary huffed.

**The demon exploded in a shower of ichor and guts. ** "Oh! I hope they had ways to get that out of their clothes back then!" Isabelle exclaimed in a mock tone of horror, earning her looks crying out '_really?_' from the other three. "Who cares about their clothes Iz? Who are they?" Jace asked.

** William Herondale **"Heck yes! Owning is in my blood people! Haha!" "Oh shut up Jace, I'm sure your family isn't all that's in this book. Let your girlfriend read would you." Isabelle snapped not sure if she wanted Jace to hear anymore, it might make his ego even bigger than it already was which not only is quite a hard task to do, but would undoubtedly make spending time with him even harder. **jerked back the dagger he was holding, but it was too late. The viscous acid of the demon's blood had already begun to eat away at the shining blade. He swore and tossed the weapon aside; it landed in a filthy puddle and commenced smoldering like a doused match. The demon itself, of course, had vanished-dispatched back to whatever hellish world it had come from, though not without leaving a mess behind. **

**"Jem!" Will called, turning around. "Where are you? Did you see that? Killed it with one blow! Not bad, eh?" **Clary snorted still feeling like that was such a Jace thing to do as Simon quipped, "Sounds just like Jace." Before Jace could make a snide comeback Clary started again sternly looking at Jace with 'don't go there' look on her face.

**But there was no answer to Will's shout; his hunting partner had been standing behind him in the damp and crooked street a few moments before, guarding his back, **"Uh-oh" "Izzy, my gramps will be fine," Jace smirked, "awesomeness runs in the family." Clary took the opportunity to slap Jace and continue. **Will was positive, but now Will was alone in the shadows. He frowned in annoyance-it was much less fun showing off without Jem to show off to. **It was Isabelle's turn to snort, _that_ was exactly like Jace. "What? Izzy you got something to say?" "Yes Jace, it's just that you sound just like you great-grandfather." This earned her a glare from Jace, who wasn't sure if he liked the figure yet, and a peck on the cheek from Simon, who loved it whenever Jace was picked on_. _"_Just_… Go _on_ Fray." Clary raised an eyebrow, this had taken to many hours of practice to count, but it was worth it to her; the raise of an eyebrow said things words couldn't. She smiled to herself and went on. **He glanced behind him, to where the street narrowed into a passage that gave onto the black, heaving water of the Thames in the distance. Through the gap Will could see the dark outlines of docked ships, a forest of masts like a leafless orchard. No Jem there; perhaps he had gone back to Narrow Street in search of better illumination. With a shrug Will headed back the way he had come. **

**Narrow Street cut across Limehouse, between the docks beside the river and the cramped slums spreading west toward Whitechapel. It was as narrow as its name suggested,** "Shocker!" Simon's voice feigned shock while he sat unalarmed with an uncaring expression on his face. Clary and Isabelle snorted.** lined with warehouses and lopsided wooden buildings. At the moment it was deserted; even the drunks staggering home from the Grapes up the road had found somewhere to collapse for the night. Will liked Limehouse, liked the feeling of being on the edge of the world, where ships left each day for unimaginably far ports. That the area was a sailor's haunt, and consequently full of gambling hells, opium dens, and brothels, didn't hurt either. **"Sounds like a great place," Jace teased. Isabelle looked ready for a snide comeback that would start an argument so Clary intervened, "Shut. Up." **It was easy to lose yourself in a place like this. He didn't even mind the smell of it-smoke and rope and tar, foreign spices mixed with the dirty river-water smell of the Thames. **

**Looking up and down the empty street, he scrubbed the sleeve of his coat across his face, trying to rub away the ichor that stung and burned his skin. The cloth came away stained green and black. There was a cut on the back of his hand too, a nasty one. **"Sounds just like Jace," Izzy mused. **He could use a healing rune.****One of Charlotte's, preferably.****She was particularly good at drawing **_**iratzes**_. "Whoa! Does she have extra angel blood too?" Simon inquired. "Of course not Simon! Only _I_ have extra!" Jace commented snidely. Clary looked at Jace sternly and he smiled back. Clary snorted and Jace frowned.

**A shape detached itself from the shadows and moved toward Will. He started forward, then paused. It wasn't Jem, but rather a mundane policeman wearing a bell-shaped helmet, a heavy overcoat, and a puzzled expression. He stared at Will, or rather through Will. However accustomed Will had become to glamour, it was always strange to be looked through as if he weren't there. **"I think it's great fun!" Jace laughed out. **Will was seized with the sudden urge to grab the policeman's truncheon and watch while the man flapped around, trying to figure out where it had gone; but Jem had scolded him the few times he'd done that before, **"I see the family resemblance," Simon said accusingly.** and while Will never really could understand Jem's objections to the whole enterprise, it wasn't worth making him upset. **

**With a shrug and a blink, the policeman moved past Will, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath about swearing off the gin before he truly started seeing things. Will stepped aside to let the man pass, then raised his voice to a shout: "James Carstairs! Jem! Where are you, you disloyal bastard?" **"Owch. That's really rude," Isabelle frowned.

** This time a faint reply answered him. "Over here. Follow the witchlight."**

** Will moved toward the sound of Jem's voice. It seemed to be coming from a dark opening between two warehouses; a faint gleam was visible within the shadows, like the darting light of a will-o'-the-wisp. "Did you hear me before? That Shax demon thought it could get me with its bloody great pincers, but I cornered it in an alley-" **

** "Yes, I heard you." The young man who appeared at the mouth of the alley was pale in the lamplight-paler even than he usually was, which was quite pale indeed. He was bareheaded, which drew the eye immediately to his hair. It was an odd bright silver color, like an untarnished shilling. **"Uh… please tell me he wasn't best friends with some freaky vampire or something?" Jace palled. **His eyes were the same silver, and his fine-boned face was angular, the slight curve of his eyes the only clue to his heritage. **"What do curved eyes have to do with vampires?" Jace vehemently barked.

** There were dark stains across his white shirtfront, and his hands were thickly smeared with red. **"SEE! He is a vampire!" Jace screeched. "What is so bad about that?" Simon inquired somewhat defensively. Jace shut up, but looked like he wanted to say more.

** Will tensed. "You're bleeding. What happened?" **"HA!" Izzy exclaimed, "He is NOT a vampire, you owe me twenty dollars or holding my bags at a shopping trip." Jace went for his pocket knowing better than to hold _her_ bags then realized, "HEY! We didn't make a bet!" Simon and Clary busted out in laughter. "Angel! It almost worked" Isabelle responded with a smile.

** Jem waved away Will's concern. "It's not my blood." He turned his head back toward the alley behind him. "It's hers." **"WHAT!" everyone other than Clary yelled.

** Will glanced past his friend, into the thicker shadows of the alley. In the far corner of it was a crumpled shape-only a shadow in the darkness, but when Will looked closely, he could make out the shape of a pale hand, and a wisp of fair hair. "A dead woman?" Will asked. "A mundane?" **

** "A girl, really. Not more than fourteen." **"Wha…" Jace looked like he had been slapped. "My family hung out with monsters?"

** At that, Will cursed with great volume and expression. Jem waited patiently for him to be done. **

** "If we'd only happened along a little earlier," Will said finally. "That bloody demon -" **"See Jace, Jem didn't kill her. He found her," Clary said nicely.

** "That's the peculiar thing. I don't think this is the demon's work." Jem frowned. "Shax demons are parasites, brood parasites. It would have wanted to drag its victim back to its lair to lay eggs in her skin while she was still alive. But this girl-she was stabbed, repeatedly. And I don't think it was here, either. There simply isn't enough blood in the alley. I think she was attacked elsewhere, and she dragged herself here to die of her injuries." **

** "But the Shax demon-" **

** "I'm telling you, I don't think it was the Shax. I think the Shax was pursuing her-hunting her down for something, or someone, else." **"I think this book finally got interesting," Isabelle thought aloud. "You don't think my great… great…" Jace paused to calculate, "great? grandfather is not interesting?" Jace tried to accuse. Izzy just shrugged.

** "Shaxes have a keen sense of scent, " Will allowed. "I've heard of warlocks using them to follow the tracks of the missing. And it did seem to be moving with an odd sort of purpose." He looked past Jem, at the pitiful smallness of the crumpled shape in the alley. "You didn't find the weapon, did you?" **

** "Here." Jem drew something from inside his jacket-a knife, wrapped in white cloth. "It's a sort of misericord, or hunting dagger. Look how thin the blade is." **

** Will took it. The blade was indeed thin, ending in a handle made of polished bone. **"_That _can't be common," Simon muttered. **The blade and hilt both were stained with dried blood. With a frown he wiped the flat of the knife across the rough fabric of his sleeve, scraping it clean until a symbol, burned into the blade, became visible. Two serpents, each biting the other's tail, forming a perfect circle. **"Ouroboros? What would that be doing on a blade?" Jace wondered aloud.

** "**_**Ouroboros**_**, " Jem said, leaning in close to stare at the knife. "A double one. Now, what do you think that means?" **"The end and beginning of the world of course," Jace stated.

** "The end of the world," said Will, still looking at the dagger, a small smile playing about his mouth, "and the beginning." **

** Jem frowned. "I understand the symbology, William. I meant, what do you think its presence on the dagger signifies?" **"Good question," Jace commended.

** The wind off the river was ruffling Will's hair; he brushed it out of his eyes with an impatient gesture and went back to studying the knife. "It's an alchemical symbol, not a warlock or Downworlder one. That usually means humans-the foolish mundane sort who think trafficking in magic is the ticket for gaining wealth and fame." **"Wait a minute! Magic trafficking?" Simon asked highly confused. "Simon, Simon, Simon. How did you not know about that. You see, little mundies would go around wishing they had magic, so downworlders would help them out. For a price." Jace replied sarcastically. Simon huffed and set back further into his chair. Clary looked pointedly at the two, "Can I read the rest of this without comment? We're gonna be here forever if you don't shut up!" The two looked back unamused, and didn't answer. She took it as a 'yes.'

** "The sort who usually end up a pile of bloody rags inside some pentagram." Jem sounded grim. **

** "The sort who like to lurk about the Downworld parts of our fair city." After wrapping the handkerchief around the blade carefully, Will slipped it into his jacket pocket. "D'you think Charlotte will let me handle the investigation?" **

** "Do you think you can be trusted in Downworld? The gambling hells, the dens of magical vice, the women of loose morals ..." **Jace snorted. Clary glared at him. "Oh come on! It was funny!" Jace defended. Clary just sighed and continued to read.

** Will smiled the way Lucifer might have smiled, **"I know that smile, it's Jace's," Clary inserted. "HEY! You interrupted yourself!" Simon said while Jace looked put off. Clary, noticing the look on Jace's face, "What? I've seen _that_ smile on _your_ face!" "Whatever. Just keep going or 'we'll be here forever,'" Jace smirked. **moments before he fell from Heaven. "Would tomorrow be too early to start looking, do you think?" **

** Jem sighed. "Do what you like, William. You always do. " **"HA! I am so happy to see that his…" Izzy fumbled for the right word, "arrogance? It'll have to do. Runs in the family." The others looked at her. "Yeah, arrogance works," Simon muttered, "Though I do prefer jac-" "Hey! We aren't done yet!" Clary exclaimed and then sent a 'I'll-be-killing-you-later' look.

**Southampton, May. **"What? Why did we skip a month and switch cities?" Jace remarked snarkily. The group groaned in response. Clary decided to just carry on.

** Tessa could not remember a time when she had not loved **"AND WE SWITCHED CHARACTERS!" "Jace! Shut up before I make Clary mark you or something!" Izzy snarled while signaling to get a move on reading. **the clockwork angel. "**_Uh oh," _Clary thought to herself. **It had belonged to her mother once, and her mother had been wearing it when she died. After that it had sat in her mother's jewelry box, until her brother, Nathaniel, took it out one day to see if it was still in working order. **

** The angel was no bigger than Tessa's pinky finger, a tiny statuette made of brass, with folded bronze wings no larger than a cricket's. **By this point everyone was looking at the tiny necklace Clary had on, she forged onward praying to the Angel that on one would mention what she had already deduced. **It had a delicate metal face with shut crescent eyelids, and hands crossed over a sword in front. A thin chain that looped beneath the wings allowed the angel to be worn around the neck like a locket. **

** Tessa knew the angel was made out of clockwork because if she lifted it to her ear **"STOP!" Izzy said emphatically. "You are wearing the same necklace that this character is. Where that Hell did you get it?" Clary looked at them innocently. Before Jace and Simon could reprimand her as well she spoke softly, "Magnus told me it was safe, he gave it to me." "Well! If Magnus says it's alright then by all means wear the darned thing!" Jace scolded. "HEY! Magnus said it's safe to wear, so I'm going to wear it alright!" Clary yelled back. Before anyone else could say anything she started again. **she could hear the sound of its machinery, like the sound of a watch. Nate had exclaimed in surprise that it was still working after so many years, and he had looked in vain for a knob or a screw, or some other method by which the angel might be wound. But there had been nothing to find. With a shrug he'd given the angel to Tessa. From that moment she had never taken it off; even at night the angel lay against her chest as she slept, its constant ticktock, ticktock like the beating of a second heart. **

** She held it now, clutched between her fingers, as the Main nosed its way between other massive steamships to find a spot at the Southampton dock. Nate had insisted that she come to Southampton instead of Liverpool, where most transatlantic steamers arrived. He had claimed it was because Southampton was a much pleasanter place to arrive at, so Tessa couldn't help being a little disappointed by this, her first sight of England. It was drearily gray. **"Yeah, England's a real downer. That's why we left remember." Simon muttered lamely. The sets of eyes that screamed 'really' faced him. "What! I was trying to lighten the mood!" After exchanging a look with Izzy Clary decided not to comment upon his random statement. **Rain drummed down onto the spires of a distant church, while black smoke rose from the chimneys of ships and stained the already dull-colored sky. **"Fine. Don't take a joke," Simon mumbled softly to himself causing Clary, Jace and Izzy to bust their guts laughing. Simon just glared at them and stuck out his tongue. "Seriously Clary are we almost done?" Simon complained. "Geez, you know you can leave right? If you aren't enjoying this." Clary joked. "Seriously though, only a few pages. I promise." **A crowd of people in dark clothes, holding umbrellas, stood on the docks. Tessa strained to see if her brother was among them, but the mist and spray from the ship were too thick for her to make out any individual in great detail. **

** Tessa shivered. The wind off the sea was chilly. All of Nate's letters had claimed that London was beautiful, the sun shining every day. Well, Tessa thought, hopefully the weather there was better than it was here, because she had no warm clothes with her, nothing more substantial than a woolen shawl that had belonged to Aunt Harriet, and a pair of thin gloves. **"What is she thinking!" Izzy exclaimed horrified, "She must have thought to get a new wardrobe for London! It's completely different!" **She had sold most of her clothes to pay for her aunt's funeral, secure in the knowledge that her brother would buy her more when she arrived in London to live with him. **"See Izzy, everything's fine!" Simon happily stated.

** A shout went up. The **_**Main**_**, its shining black-painted hull gleaming wet with rain, had anchored, and tugs were plowing their way through the heaving gray water, ready to carry baggage and passengers to the shore. Passengers streamed off the ship, clearly desperate to feel land under their feet. So different from their departure from New York. The sky had been blue then, and a brass band had been playing. Though, with no one there to wish her good-bye, it had not been a merry occasion. **"Well that's somewhat depressing," Jace sighed.

** Hunching her shoulders, Tessa joined the disembarking crowd. Drops of rain stung her unprotected head and neck like pinpricks from icy little needles, and her hands, inside their insubstantial gloves, were clammy and wet with rain. Reaching the quay, she looked around eagerly, searching for a sight of Nate. It had been nearly two weeks since she'd spoken to a soul, having kept almost entirely to herself on board the **_**Main**_**. It would be wonderful to have her brother to talk to again. **

** He wasn't there. **"Seriously! What kind of brother is this bastered?" Jace let out. The others looked at him strangely. "What? It's not like you all weren't thinking the same thing." He huffed. **The wharves were heaped with stacks of luggage and all sorts of boxes and cargo, even mounds of fruit and vegetables wilting and dissolving in the rain. A steamer was departing for Le Havre nearby, and damp-looking sailors swarmed close by Tessa, shouting in French. She tried to move aside, only to be almost trampled by a throng of disembarking passengers hurrying for the shelter of the railway station. **

** But Nate was nowhere to be seen. **

** "You are Miss Gray?" "**Whatever it is run! Just run and don not look back!" Simon screeched. "Dude, it's a book. Chill." Jace said looking as if he had been scarred for life. Izzy scooted away from him and looked at Clary with big eyes as if saying 'what the Angel?' Clary shrugged and looked to the book. **The voice was guttural, heavily accented. A man had moved to stand in front of Tessa. He was tall, and was wearing a sweeping black coat and a tall hat, its brim collecting rainwater like a cistern. His eyes were peculiarly bulging, almost protuberant, like a frog's, his skin as rough-looking as scar tissue. Tessa had to fight the urge to cringe away from him. **"Oh kay. I wouldn't fight that urge." Izzy admitted softly. **But he knew her name. Who here would know her name except someone who knew Nate, too? **

** "Yes?" **

** "Your brother sent me. Come with me." **

** "Where is he?" Tessa demanded, but the man was already walking away. His stride was uneven, as if he had a limp from an old injury. After a moment Tessa gathered up her skirts and hurried after him. **"Stupid," Clary muttered.

** He wound through the crowd, moving ahead with purposeful speed. People jumped aside, muttering about his rudeness as he shouldered past, with Tessa nearly running to keep up. He turned abruptly around a pile of boxes, and came to a halt in front of a large, gleaming black coach. Gold letters had been painted across its side, but the rain and mist were too thick for Tessa to read them clearly. **"That's thick." Jace commented lightly. "Like your head!" Simon laughed in the 'your mom' and 'that's what she said' voice. Clary had to jump on Jace to keep him from killing Simon so Izzy picked up the book and looked for where Clary left off and started before Jace could get Clary off of his lap.

** The door of the carriage opened and a woman leaned out. She wore an enormous plumed hat that hid her face. "Miss Theresa Gray?" **

** Tessa nodded. The bulging-eyed man hurried to help the woman out of the carriage-and then another woman, following after her. Each of them immediately opened an umbrella and raised it, sheltering themselves from the rain. Then they fixed their eyes on Tessa. **

** They were an odd pair, the women. One was very tall and thin, with a bony, pinched face. Colorless hair was scraped back into a chignon at the back of her head. She wore a dress of brilliant violet silk, already spattered here and there with splotches of rain, and matching violet gloves. The other woman was short and plump, with small eyes sunk deep into her head; the bright pink gloves stretched over her large hands made them look like colorful paws. **

** "Theresa Gray," said the shorter of the two. "What a delight to make your acquaintance at last. I am Mrs. Black, and this is my sister, Mrs. Dark. Your brother sent us to accompany you to London." **"I don't like them already." Jace said while slumping back into the seat admitting defeat. "Good, now that that's over I'm done reading. Here Clary." She gave the book back to Clary for her to finish the chapter. Clary stepped lightly over to her to grab the book and stepped back to sit down in front of Jace, still apprehensive of him attacking Simon for his earlier comment.

** Tessa-damp, cold, and baffled-clutched her wet shawl tighter around herself. "I don't understand. Where's Nate? Why didn't he come himself?" **

** "He was unavoidably detained by business in London. Mortmain's couldn't spare him. He sent ahead a note for you, however." Mrs. Black held out a rolled-up bit of paper, already dampened with rain. **

** Tessa took it and turned away to read it. It was a short note from her brother apologizing for not being at the docks to meet her, and letting her know that he trusted Mrs. Black and Mrs. Dark-**_**I call them the Dark Sisters, Tessie, for obvious reasons, and they seem to find the name agreeable!**_**-to bring her safely to his house in London. They were, his note said, his landladies as well as trusted friends, and they had his highest recommendation. **

** That decided her. The letter was certainly from Nate. It was in his handwriting, and no one else ever called her Tessie. She swallowed hard and slipped the note into her sleeve, turning back to face the sisters. "Very well," she said, fighting down her lingering sense of disappointment-she had been so looking forward to seeing her brother. "Shall we call a porter to fetch my trunk?" **

** "No need, no need." Mrs. Dark's cheerful tone was at odds with her pinched gray features. "We've already arranged to have it sent on ahead." She snapped her fingers at the bulging-eyed man, who swung himself up into the driver's seat at the front of the carriage. She placed her hand on Tessa's shoulder. "Come along, child; let's get you out of the rain." **

** As Tessa moved toward the carriage, propelled by Mrs. Dark's bony grip, the mist cleared, revealing the gleaming golden image painted on the side of the door. The words "The Pandemonium Club" **"WAIT! I was about to say that I did _not_ trust these people. Where on earth does my favorite club come into play! That's not cool!" Izzy continued to rant even after Clary started again. **curled intricately around two snakes biting each other's tails, forming a circle. **"No way! _THAT_ can NOT be good!" Simon exclaimed. "I agree with Simon. Was that symbol not on the knife previously mentioned?" Jace inquired. "Clary! Keep reading!" Izzy vehemently pushed. **Tessa frowned. "What does that mean?" "Nothing you need worry about," **"Yeah you do!" Clary muttered.** said Mrs. Black, who had already climbed inside and had her skirts spread out across one of the comfortable-looking seats. The inside of the carriage was richly decorated with plush purple velvet bench seats facing each other, and gold tasseled curtains hanging in the windows. **

** Mrs. Dark helped Tessa up into the carriage, then clambered in behind her. As Tessa settled herself on the bench seat, Mrs. Black reached to shut the carriage door behind her sister, closing out the gray sky. When she smiled, her teeth gleamed in the dimness as if they were made out of metal. "Do settle in, Theresa. We've a long ride ahead of us." **

** Tessa put a hand to the clockwork angel at her throat, taking comfort in its steady ticking, as the carriage lurched forward into the rain. **"Done." Clary said. The others sat there expectantly. "What? I'm not reading another chapter. I read the first one! Someone else read next!" Just then Maryse walked in, "Read what? Whatever it is it can wait. You all bed. Now." She looked ready to kill the person who disagreed so everyone got up and walked down the corridor to the bedrooms.

Simon waved good bye to the others and left to go back to his house. Izzy left quickly after that not even bothering to say goodnight to 'the lovebirds.' Clary sighed then smiled at Jace. He smiled back, not the cocky smile everyone else saw. Her smile, the one he only shared with her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her to her door. Once they arrived, he leaned against the door jam and snaked his other arm around her pulling her against him. She laughed lightly and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Night Jace." She kissed him lightly then pulled away smiling. "Goodnight Clary." Jace serenely said and walked back to his own room.

.o.O.o.

So nine pages! I know that doesn't make up for three months, but… nine pages!

Review if you want!

Mezza


	4. Dear Readers

Dear Readers, Followers, Stumble-Uponers, and all other FanFiction Fanatics,

This story is currently on hold due to the following reasoning:

ONE

I have written five more chapters. FIVE! At the very least, six times. [That's a big number of pages… I write everything by hand you see…] Don't get too excited because I deleted them all! Please, do not get out the beating sticks, pitchforks, guns, lightsabres, blades of all sorts, and no wands… yet. I have yet to be happy with anything I have produced because the various plot ideas I have may or may not be negated by the upcoming third book: Clockwork Princess.

TWO

Based upon the fact that I can not decide upon a few key plot points until I know a few key facts from Clockwork Princess I've decided to place this piece on hold.

THREE

If you are convinced of nothing from above, please, understand I am doing this for my sanity and I believe I am starting to develop arthritis.

Lastly, I will leave you with a few teasers (See, I'm nice; you should refrain from yelling and wounding):

ONE

Magnus doesn't want Alec to know about the book.  
TWO

Isabel knows much, much more than everyone thinks she does.

THREE

Yes, Tessa will be in this work, and she has her angel.

I thank you for your continued support, for your belief in my abilities, and your unwavering dedication to my pen and paper.

Signed,

Your Poor, Broke, Hard-Working, Mentally Drained, Tired, Creative, Loving, Compassionate FanFiction Writer –

Regina de Morte

Otherwise known as:

"Mezza"

P.S. – I am working on a few other pieces; seeing as I did not sign up for death this semester in college, you may see them soon.

I hope you like Harry Potter and . ;)


End file.
